Um dia desses
by kekedia
Summary: Não estou jogando praga, mas um dia desses, você vai se apaixonar. UA. Dedicada à Kahli hime.
1. Obrigada

_**Notas iniciais:**__ Quero dedicar essa fic à Kahli hime, que me incentivou a escrevê-la, além de sempre me ouvir reclamando sobre oh, como minha vida de estudos é dura xD_

_Bom, a fic não será tão grande, porque não vou ter muito tempo pra me dedicar a escrever nas férias... Malditas recs XD!_

_E talvez você achem erros de português (bem provavelmente). Culpem a Engenharia que nunca me faz escrever hahaha!_

_De qualquer forma, espero que gostem!_

* * *

_**Capítulo I**_

_**Obrigada**_

– Apenas esqueça – meu corpo se encolheu sob o lençol, eu via apenas suas costas, mas podia perceber que você estava todo mal humorado, enquanto colocava suas meias. Mesmo com você sentado logo lá, do outro lado da cama, eu sentia um abismo imenso entre nós.

– Você faz parecer fácil! – eu choraminguei, sabia que você achava isso a coisa mais irritante do mundo, mas quem se importa? Eu também estava _bem_ irritada no momento – Faz parecer que é só eu decidir "Ah, caramba, ele não quer mais me comer. Certo, certo, então é só ter um surto de amnésia, que vai estar tudo bem" – meu tom de voz já aumentava esganiçado, e minha visão estava começando a ficar embaçada por causa das lágrimas– Mas Sasuke-kun, não é assim que funciona, não dá pra eu fazer isso. _Eu te amo tanto que dói._

– Já foi suficiente, _obrigado,_ mas acabou – eu ouvi seu tom de voz entediado, tentando ser tolerante – Você sempre soube que isso aqui não passava de sexo, me seguir por aí não vai me fazer bem e muito menos a você! – Seu olhar de pena me fuzilava, me deixando tão nervosa que achei que vomitaria naquele instante.

_Easy for you to say__  
__Your heart has never been broken__  
__Your pride has never been stolen__  
__Not yet not yet_

Quando ouvi tudo aquilo, achei que era apenas uma desculpa para me dispensar porque ele tinha se enjoado de mim. Certo, ainda acho isso. Fato é que, mesmo com as palavras sendo ditas por outros motivos, devo concordar. Eu mesma tenho pena da Sakura de sete anos atrás, tão cega por amor que não viu que não havia jeito de aquilo dar em algum lugar, tão cega pelo amor que decidiu jogar seu sonho de ser médica, formada pela melhor universidade do país para seguir seu precioso "Sasuke-kun" para onde quer que ele fosse.

No caso, outro país, outro continente. Eu teria facilmente aberto mão de todos os meus sonhos para ir com você até o fim do mundo. Já tinha até convencido meu pai a me mandar para os Estados Unidos, para a mesma universidade que você. Mas você me impediu e tenho que te agradecer por ter me ajudado a fazer crescer um pouco de sensatez em minha cabecinha tão infantil.

Ainda que eu fosse tão tola, não posso dizer que meu sentimento foi apenas algo que eu confundi com amor, não eram apenas os meus hormônios de adolescente gritando pelo "garoto sensação" do colégio. Não era apenas isso. Até porque o que eu sentia era bem mais antigo. Desde os cinco anos, quando o vira sentado na areia do parquinho construindo seu castelinho, senti algo de "errado" com o meu com todos aqueles "_ba-thump"_ que ecoavam no meu peito.

Aos onze, me dei conta de fato que aquilo era amor, lembro-me de eu, toda bobinha, o olhando escondida ou, em dias mais corajosos, te desejando um "tenha um bom dia, Sasuke-kun". Nessa época, as outras meninas da escola também começaram a te notar, eu me sentia ferver por dentro quando via alguma garota particularmente atirada o abraçando, mas não fazia nada, tinha vergonha. Era tudo tão inocente e imaculado que quase consigo ignorar meu sentimento de constrangimento ao relembrar desses momentos.

Aos doze vi você e Ino, minha melhor amiga na época, se beijando naquele cantinho escondido perto da quadra do Konoha Chuhakko. Me lembro de ter brigado feio e parado de falar com ela por um bom tempo, apenas quando você partiu pude perceber o quão infeliz havia sido largar uma amizade tão bonita por você, que nem relevara minha existência...

Depois disso, nem preciso falar que meu coração se partiu em mais um milhão de pedacinhos muitas outras vezes. Não que você fosse um grande mulherengo, ou algo assim, mas eu sempre estava por perto, diria que eu era meio que como uma _stalker_... Deprimente, não?

No meu aniversário de dezoito anos você finalmente veio falar comigo. Eu estava naquela boate com as minhas amigas, comemorando. Você surgiu tão lindo, perguntou meu nome e, apesar de eu saber até seu número de matrícula na escola, não me incomodei com você nem sequer saber meu nome, afinal, Konoha Koukou era grande e apesar de sermos de anos escolares iguais, nossas salas ficavam em andares diferentes. Naquela noite, tive meu primeiro beijo. Mais precoce que eu só Andy Stitzer, o virgem de quarenta anos...

Quase surtei de alegria quando depois das férias de primavera você pareceu me reconhecer enquanto eu trocava meus sapatos para voltar para casa. Conversamos sobre coisas triviais. Apesar de não falarmos sobre nada em especial, aquela conversa me fez gostar mais ainda de você...

Algumas semanas, conversas superficiais e amassos depois, tive minha primeira vez. Lembro-me de estar muito nervosa e também ter achado aquilo tão romântico! Haha, talvez seja nesse momento em que eu mais sinto vergonha da eu antiga: Como eu pude achar um _drive in_ romântico? Mesmo assim, não posso negar que foi bom, foi muito bom. Você já tinha treinado bastante, né?

Continuamos a nos ver, mas era "só sexo", como você dizia, sem nem mais aquelas conversas superficiais, você apenas me puxava em algum momento do dia, íamos a algum lugar um pouco mais reservado e fodíamos como loucos sem amanhã. Não que eu me importasse, eu estava gostando tanto de toda aquela "atenção" que estava recebendo de você... Sabia que você não me amava, mas eu poderia mudar isso, não poderia?

BANG! Grande erro! Foi o que eu percebi tardiamente, deitada toda encolhida na cama de um motel tão decadente que fedia a baratas, quando você finalmente me mandou catar coquinho para ficar livre desse estorvo que eu era. Sim, eu assumo, eu devia bem ser um pé no saco...

Mas, pensando agora: não foi muito nobre da sua parte dar uma trepada final pra depois me comunicar que cada um tinha que seguir seu rumo, não é? Acho até estranho que você teve a decência de esperar eu me recompor pra me levar de volta para casa ao invés de apenas me largar lá.

Só que veja bem, Sasuke... Mesmo que eu me lamente por agir tão tolamente, não me culpo. Eu te amava tanto! Um dia você também sentirá isso e me entenderá.

Não quero que pareça uma praga de ex-colega de sexo apaixonada que levou um grande pé na bunda, mas um dia desses, você vai se apaixonar. Provavelmente seu coração será quebrado, porque, meu caro, a vida é uma grande filha da puta que insiste em fazer tudo ser mais doloroso. Quando tudo isso acontecer, você vai se sentir acabado... Talvez você acabe por se humilhar tanto por amor que quase não lhe sobre uma gota de orgulho, assim como não sobrou a mim.

_One of these days__  
__I bet your heart'll be broken__  
__I bet your pride'll be stolen__  
__I'll bet, I'll bet, I'll bet, I'll bet__  
__One of these days__  
__One of these days_

Mas veja! Olhe pelo lado bom, Sasuke: Nós crescemos com isso... Eu cresci e me sinto bem com a Sakura de hoje, com quem me tornei, portanto só posso dizer obrigada por ter me feito mais forte.

* * *

_**Notas finais**__: Yaaaaay, o que acharam?_

_Foo Fighters me inspirou totalmente com These Days em um momento em que eu deveria estar estudando..._

_Obrigada por terem lido e, por favor, me avisem sobre minhas gafes no português!_


	2. Uísque envelhecido

**_Notas iniciais: _**_Yay! Demorei? Sim ou com certeza? Eu não vou pedir desculpas, sei que sou uma vaca por não ter escrito por o que? Vinte dias de férias em que eu varzeei fortemente? Fato é que eu rascunhei esse capítulo desde que eu postei o outro, mas aí vieram os livros... Eu sou meio que uma pessoa compulsiva, quando eu gosto de alguma coisa, não consigo largar... O resultado é que eu passei quase todo o tempo lendo... Tipo 414 páginas em um dia hahaha. E isso não é um pedido de desculpas decente. Na verdade eu não vou ter a cara de pau de pedir desculpas quando foi somente culpa minha não postar antes. Apenas peço que não me deixem, eu amo vocês =3_

_Ahh, super-super importante: Eu gostaria de agradecer aos reviews, eu fiquei muitíssimo contente =D_

_Hm... Mais uma vez, deixando vocês precavidas dos possíveis erros de português, até porque eu demorei tanto que não quis revisar pra demorar mais (mas eu vou, só não sei quando) ;D_

* * *

**Capítulo II**

**Uísque envelhecido**

Depois daqueles sete anos, você me pareceu tão diferente: Se antes me lembrava de Dr Pepper*****, tão doce e enjoativa, agora, sem dúvidas, sua personalidade forte e madura me fazia vê-la como uma dose de um bom uísque envelhecido. Não que eu tenha algum direito de opinar a respeito de você, mas se me perguntassem, seria o primeiro a dizer que aprovei – e muito – sua mudança.

Minha volta foi, sem dúvida alguma, algo estranho para mim. Claro, eu tinha visitado a casa de meus pais em Konoha durante as férias de verão da minha faculdade, mas era estranho voltar a morar naquele distrito de Tóquio depois de viver por anos em outro país, longe das amarras da família.

Eu havia sido acordado em uma madrugada de sábado para domingo por um telefonema. Era a minha mãe dizendo que meu pai estava doente e que ele tinha pedido para que eu voltasse para Konoha. Ela não me explicou muita coisa, mas me disse que meu retorno deveria ser definitivo.

Não pensei muito sobre isso, eu sempre fui indiferente à forma como meu pai controlava minha vida, não que eu fosse submisso, mas nada do que ele tinha desejado que eu fizesse me tinha sequer incomodado. Dessa vez não tinha sido diferente, não que eu planejasse voltar para o Japão antes do telefonema da minha mãe, mas eu já estava cansado de mexer com as ações dos outro no banco onde eu trabalhava.

A primeira vez que a vi foi no hospital, eu tinha ido visitar meu pai e você estava no quarto, examinando-o. Assim que entrei pela porta e vi uma cabeleira – então curta – rosada e soube que era você, afinal, qual era a probabilidade de eu encontrar em Konoha com outra mulher de cabelos naquele tom e com o mesmo sonho de ser médica? Minhas suspeitas foram confirmadas ao ver em seu crachá um "Doutora Sakura Haruno". Quando me lembrei realmente do nosso passado, ao qual nunca tinha dado atenção, temi que você pulasse no meu pescoço como a Sakura-Dr-Pepper, mas logo espantei tal pensamento, as vezes eu era tão pretensioso que até me espantava.

- Bom dia, Sasuke-san– você falou, indicando que ainda sabia quem eu era, mas com um tom que mostrava que preferia manter uma distancia segura e profissional de mim, eu apenas assenti com a cabeça como resposta – Sou a médica responsável por seu pai. A senhora Uchiha me pediu que eu explicasse o quadro dele – Você começou a me explicar sobre o quadro do meu pai, assegurando-me de que não era algo tão grave.

Pelo que pude perceber, Fugaku provavelmente me queria aqui apenas para que eu começasse a me habituar com a empresa, ele já deveria estar cansado de tomar conta daquele pequeno império e a doença havia sido apenas o estopim para que ele decidisse que estava na hora de eu tomar conta das empresas Uchihas e na hora de ele descansar do estresse do mundo dos negócios.

Eu, diferentemente de meu irmão, Itachi, que descartara o futuro planejado por meu pai para seguir o próprio sonho como professor de história na Todai, acatei ao desejo dele, mesmo que eu não tivesse uma paixão pela ideia de administrar o que meu pai construíra, apenas me deixei levar pelo que ia acontecendo comigo. Não é como se eu tivesse algum sonho de ter alguma profissão em especial.

Voltando a você: naquele mesmo dia em que a vi pela primeira vez após meu retorno, fui almoçar em um restaurante perto do hospital. Enquanto esperava o meu pedido, você me pediu licença, já que o lugar estava lotado, e se sentou ao meu lado no balcão. _Pronto_, pensei com minha grande pretensão arrogante, achando que toda aquela sua pose de que o que tinha acontecido antes de eu deixar o país não lhe afetava era uma farsa e que você ia começar a me encher o saco. Afinal, tinha mais dois bancos vagos, porque de todos os outros você tinha que se sentar logo no que estava ao lado do meu?

Mas não foi o que aconteceu, você apenas se sentou e fez seu pedido. Nenhuma objeção ou comentário idiota. Nada. Tentei parar de pensar sobre o assunto, mas minha cabeça simplesmente não conseguia se desviar do seu silêncio, então, inconscientemente puxei assunto com você.

- Então, Sakura, como tem passado? – Você lançou um olhar horrorizado, não era do meu feitio iniciar uma conversação, eu também estava impressionado com esse impulso que tive, além de me achar muito contraditório com meus pensamentos que repugnavam a ideia de você começar a falar comigo. Temi estar enlouquecendo.

- Muito bem. E você? – Recuperada do susto inicial, disse, um pouco mais secamente do que eu esperava e imagino que tenha me perguntado sobre mim mais por educação que por vontade de saber como eu estava.

- Vou bem também. – A conversa ficou por isso mesmo. Aquele silêncio chato e constrangedor não durou muito, já que logo depois seu pedido chegou e você se pôs a comer silenciosamente.

Como não a vi mais naquele dia.

Os dias foram se passando e sempre que eu ia visitar meu pai, eu a via impecável em um branco quase brilhante, sempre tratando todos tão bem e animadamente, contudo não pude deixar de notar o quão madura você tinha se tornado. Não sei quando o que eu sentia deixou de ser apenas uma curiosidade para dar lugar à fascinação, mas eu estava fascinado. Você era assim antes? Talvez fosse, mas acho que aquela sua obsessão por mim mascarava tudo. Mais provável é que eu não via através da nuvem de irritação que costumava ficar tampando a minha visão.

Sem perceber, eu passei a te observar todos os dias antes e depois de visitar meu pai. Não era intencional, todas as vezes que me encontrava no mesmo local que você, meus olhos viravam em sua direção e eu me tornava atento a qualquer movimento seu em uma intenção não intencional de capturar um pouco de você... Parecia haver uma espécie de campo magnético que atraía meus olhares para você.

E então o meu fascínio se revirou em mim e se tornou algo maior, algo que eu nunca havia sentido antes. Não demorei muito a perceber que tinha me apaixonado por você.

* * *

**Notas finais:**

**_* Dr Pepper_**_ é um refrigerante que eu tomei uma vez. O troço é nojento de tão doce! Eca, eca, eca! Eu pesquisei e ele é vendido no Japão... Mas sério, eu quase vomitei essa porcaria. E foi a bebida que eu encontrei na minha memória que eu achei mais apropriada pra comparação! Eu ia colocar algo como licor de baunilha, que me parece doce e enjoativo, mas eu nunca tomei, então não tem como eu dizer xP_

_E eu não disse nada no começo porque nada é mais broxante que um aviso prévio do(a) autor(a) de que talvez o capítulo não seja bom... Mas, pra ser sincera, esse capítulo não me deixou completa e satisfeita que nem o primeiro e talvez isso justifique um pouquinho da minha demora, eu estava tentando deixar "menos pior"..._

_Hm... Apesar disso espero que vocês tenham gostado ou pelo menos não odiado. Por favor deixem suas opiniões e me digam se há algo muito bizarro no texto =x_

_Obrigada por lerem e por terem tido a paciência de esperar essa leitora compulsiva aqui!_

_Feliz Ano Novo! ~ Pessoalmente eu gosto mais do Ano Novo que do Natal..._

_PS: Vou tentar postar o próximo logo!_


End file.
